vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sakura no Ame
[[Archivo:Sakura_no_Ame_O_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Sakura no Ame PV por Halyosy]]Cherry Blossom Rain (桜ノ雨 / Sakura no Ame) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo el 23 de febrero de 2008, y actuálmente supera las 2 millones de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más conocidas de Halyosy y de Hatsune Miku. La canción narra la graduación de una estudiante, y de cómo se siente al respecto al tener que marcharse del instituto y seguir adelante. Se ha convertido en una de las canciones más famosas en Japón respecto a la temática de las graduaciones. Ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Un single de la canción puede comprarse en Amazon junto con varios instrumentales y versiones diferentes de la canción. Se ha creado una serie de novelas basadas en la canción, las cuales son dirigidas por Halyosy, escritas por Amemiya Hitomi, editadas por Fujita Ryou e ilustradas mayoritariamente por Yuu e iXima, además de varios ilustradores famosos. La primera novela se llama "Sakura no Ame", publicada el 21 de febrero de 2012, puede comprarse en Amazon. La segunda novela llamada "Sakura no Ame Bokura ga Meguri Aeta Kiseki", publicada el 15 de marzo de 2013, disponible en Amazon. La tercera novela, llamada "Sakura no Ame Bokura wa Koko de Aou", publicada el 21 de marzo de 2014 también se puede comprar por Amazon. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Así es como florecen las flores de cerezo este año..."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra y PV: Halyosy Arreglos: is *Nicovideo *Youtube *Pagina oficial de las novelas Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. Hatsune Miku *Vocalo Ballad Selection *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. Kanji= それぞれの場所へ旅立っても 友達だ 聞くまでもないじゃん 十人十色に輝いた日々が 胸張れと背中押す 土埃上げ競った校庭 窮屈で着くずした制服 机の上に書いた落書き どれもこれも僕らの証 白紙の答辞には伝えきれない 思い出の数だけ涙が滲む 幼くて傷つけもした 僕らは少しくらい大人になれたのかな 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわり手のひら 心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう 忘れないで 今はまだ… 小さな花弁はなびらだとしても 僕らは一人じゃない 下駄箱で見つけた恋の実 廊下で零した不平不満 屋上で手繰たぐり描いた未来図 どれもこれも僕らの証 卒業証書には書いてないけど 人を信じ人を愛して学んだ 泣き 笑い 喜び 怒り 僕らみたいに青く青く晴れ渡る空 教室の窓から桜ノ虹 夢の一片ひとひら 胸奮わせた 出会いの為の別れと信じて 手を振り返そう 忘れないで いつかまた 大きな花弁を咲かせ 僕らはここで逢おう 幾千の学び舎の中で 僕らが巡り逢えた奇跡 幾つ歳をとっても変わらないで その優しい笑顔 教室の窓から桜ノ雨 ふわりてのひら 心に寄せた みんな集めて出来た花束を 空に放とう 忘れないで 今はまだ... 小さな花弁だとしても 僕らは一人じゃない いつかまた 大きな花弁を咲かせ 僕らはここで逢おう No matter how hard it hurts me. I'll never say good bye. Your presence will always linger in my heart. ...wanna see your smile again. |-| Romaji= sorezore no basho e tabidatte mo tomodachi da kiku made mo nai jan juunintoiro ni kagayaita hibi ga mune hare to senaka osu tsuchibokori agekisotta koutei kyuukutsu de tsukuzushita seifuku tsukue no ue ni kaita rakugaki doremo koremo bokura no akashi hakushi no touji ni wa tsutaekirenai omoide no kazu dake namida ga nijimu osanakute kizutsuke mo shita bokura wa sukoshi kurai otona ni nareta no kana kyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba wo sora ni hanatou wasurenaide ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo bokura wa hitori janai getabako de mitsuketa koi no mi rouka de koboshita fuhei fuman okujou de taguri kaita mirai zu doremo koremo bokura no akashi sotsugyou shousho ni wa kaitenai kedo hito wo shinji hito wo aishite mananda naki warai yorokobi ikari boku mitai ni aoku aoku harewataru sora kyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Niji yume no hitohira mune furuwaseta deai no tame no hanare to shinjite te wo furikaesou wasurenaide itsuka mata ookina hanabira wo sakase bokura wa koko de aou ikusen no manabiya no naka de bokura ga meguriaeta kiseki ikutsu toshi wo tottemo kawaranide sono yasashii egao kyoushitsu no mado kara Sakura no Ame fuwari tenohira kokoro ni yoseta minna atsumete dekita hanataba wo sora ni hanatou wasurenaide ima wa mada chiisana hanabira da toshite mo bokura wa hitori janai itsuka mata ookina hanabira wo sakase bokura wa koko de aou No matter how hard it hurts me. I'll never say good bye. Your presence will always linger in my heart. ...wanna see your smile again. |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Modulos= Sakura no Ame PJF2ND..jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Sakura no Ame para Project Diva F 2nd. miku_28.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Sakura no Ame para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. |-| Productos= Sakura no Ame single.jpg|Portada del single, Ilustrada por Iwakami Chihiro. Sakura no Ame novel 1.jpg|Portada de la novela "Sakura no Ame", Ilustrada por Yuu. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_1_personajes_1.jpg|Personajes de la novela "Sakura no Ame", Ilustrados por Karu. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_1_personajes_2.jpg|Personajes de la novela "Sakura no Ame", Ilustrados por Karu. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_2.jpg|Portada de la novela "Sakura no Ame Bokura ga Meguri Aeta Kiseki", Ilustrada por iXima. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_2_personajes_1.jpg|Personajes de la novela "Sakura no Ame Bokura ga Meguri Aeta Kiseki", Ilustrados por Yuu. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_2_personajes_2.jpg|Personajes de la novela "Sakura no Ame Bokura ga Meguri Aeta Kiseki", Ilustrados por Yuu. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_2_personajes_3.jpg|Personajes de la novela "Sakura no Ame Bokura ga Meguri Aeta Kiseki", Ilustrados por BUZZ. Sakura_no_Ame_novel_3.jpg|Portada de la novela "Sakura no Ame Bokura wa Koko de Aou", Ilustrada por iXima. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Canción con Novela